MY Life For You/Issue 24
Issue 24 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o This Is Prospect (Part II) Dom walked over to a window and opened it. "Come on, let's jump across." They both jumped across to the roof of the next building. Aaron look over to the streets and sees a bunch of people gathered into one spot. He hears someone yell out. "The guards are dead!" "We need to go fast." said Aaron. They started running to across the roof to the next building. Dom sees that the next building has a balcony. He stops. He gives his gun to Aaron, then jumps across. Aaron then throws both M16s and his bag of ammunition across to Dom. Aaron jumps and barely was able to grab the ledge. Dom helps him up. "Jesus, Aaron, you can't jump for shit!" said Dom. "Please, don't fucking compare me to a black guy. We don't have the athletic abilities like you guys do." "Yeah, but you're supposed to have the abilities of a ninja." "Fuck off." Aaron opens the door to the building and walks inside, so does Dom. As they walk across, with their guns ready, to the next door. Aaron hears moaning. Zombies? He thought. No, It doesn't sound like it. Aaron looks around and sees naked girls sleeping on beds. "Are you guys here to fuck?" said one of the girls. "Come here, baby, I'll show you a good time." said another girl. "What kind of place is this?" asked Aaron. "This is what Prospect really is." said Dom. "They treat women as lesser beings than men. So they make them do services. Cleaning, cooking, and this kind of service." "Quit talking, and come here." said one of the girls, as she opens her legs. Aaron could clearly see her vagina. "Come here and do me." "This is what the past 9 months have done to these girls. They don't reject sex, they accept it." said Dom. "Come on let's get out of here." One of the girls stands up and walks over to Dom, "Oh, don't be like that." she said as she rubs his right cheek with her left hand. "Get off of me." Dom pushes the girl down. "I can't believe you gave up on pussy. God you're such a fag!" said the girl. Dom and Aaron ignored them and walked out of the room. They went down the stairs, but heard something behind them. "Wait!" Dom and Aaron turned around, and saw a pretty redheaded girl, with a slim body. "You guys are not from here right?" said the Redheaded girl. "Please, take me with you. I don't want to be here anymore. I can't live like this, please." Dom and Aaron look at each other. Dom turns to the girl. "I'm sorry, but we can't take you. We have more important stuff to do. You'll only be a burden." he said in a cold tone. "Now hold on a second." said Aaron. "Let's bring her. I feel bad for her if we leave her here. This is her only chance for to get out of here. Let's give her that chance." "Jesus, Aaron. We can't protect her, while getting Jamal and Susan." said Dom. "Jamal and Susan?" said the Redheaded girl. "I know where they are. I can take you to them." "Why do you say that?" asked Aaron. "I saw them through the window. Jamal was taken to Jakes place, and Susan was taken to Chris's house." said the redhead. "I know where they are, I can take you to them. Plus, I have been to Chris's house many time. I can guide you through that place blind folded." "How do we know that we can trust you?" asked Dom. "Well, how do I know that you guys just won't just leave me behind when you get Jamal and Susan back? I don't. And I am not asking for you to trust me." she said. "Works for me." said Aaron. Dom thinks about it. Aaron hears people talking outside about the person they just shot. "Dom, we don't have all day, let's take her with us." "Fine, but if I notice anything funny, you're dead." said Dom. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. My name is Jessica, call me Jess for short." said Jess. "I'm Aaron." Dom walks away without saying a word. ". . . and that's Dom." "Pleased to meet you guys." as she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too, and the rest of you." said Aaron, as he looked at Jessica's naked body. "Don't you have spare clothes? It's cold out." "Yeah, one second, I'll be back." said Jess. She went up stairs and a second later, came back with a coat and she put on some shorts. They both went to the first floor where Dom was waiting. "Where too?" said Aaron. "We go through that door. Jake's place is the closest here. Chris's house is further down." said Jess. They head towards the door that Jess mentioned. Dom grabs the door handle, Aaron readies his weapon, and Jess sits back and waits till Dom opens the door. Dom opens it and then they rush outside the door. Jess closes the door, and they start heading to Jake's house. Category:Uncategorized